A digital video recorder (DVR), sometimes referred to as a personal video recorder (PVR), is an electronics device or application software that enables digital content to be captured to and played back from a local or networked storage device. A DVR may be a separate device or may be a component of another device, such as a set-top box (STB). Digital content received by the DVR may be encoded and/or encrypted to deter unauthorized access and to enforce digital rights management (DRM) requirements, such as to prevent the digital content from being copied and distributed, and the DVR may decrypt and decode the received digital content as part of storing the digital content. The DVR may also store the decoded and decrypted digital content in proprietary file systems for additional copy protection.